herofandomcom-20200223-history
Medusa (Disney's Hercules)
Medusa is a character from Hercules: The Animated Series. She is a lonely young gorgon, who becomes smitten with Hercules. She was voiced by Jennifer Love Hewitt who also played Madellaine from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, '' and Dr. Liz Wilson from the ''Garfield movies. Personality Medusa is a very lonely being due to her inability to communicate with others, and this is because of her uncontrollable power of turning people into stone. Her only companions are her living snake hair and the many statues that decorate her grove which she usually pretends to talk to in order to lessen her loneliness. She is also very self-conscious as shown when Aphrodite and Hades both made her an offer to allow her to get close to Hercules, she preferred Hades' deal since it would make her human as opposed to Aphrodite's deal which would not change her "ugly" appearance. However, she soon becomes depressed for living a lie and willingly reveals her true form to Hercules. Heartbroken when she's rejected, she goes back to her grove and is guilt-ridden when she accidentally turns Hercules to stone (thanks to Hades) when he'd been coming to apologize. When Hades prepares to make Medusa permanently human, she willingly passes it up and makes sure the magic restores Hercules, and learns her lesson that real friends accept you for who you are, not for what you pretend to be. Appearances ''Hercules: The Animated Series'' Hercules and the Gorgon When an unconscious Hercules falls from a waterfall after saving Icarus he washes up near Gorgon Land where he is rescued by Medusa who begins to admire the unconscious boy's face, but after an interruption from Icarus and Pegasus who are looking for him she runs away. Later on after having some one-sided conversations with some statues she finds Hercules' school ID, this causes her to crave a normal life more and more so she beseeches the Olympian Gods to help her, her call is answered by Hades, lord of the dead and Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. Hades offers her an opportunity to become a human by day in exchange for working for him at night as a monster while Aphrodite offers Medusa special sunglasses that would block her powers, allowing her to interact with the world while still being herself. She ends up taking Hades' offer, thinking nobody could see past her true form. To sweeten the deal, Hades adds the twist that, if someone can accept Medusa for who she truly is, he will turn her human permanently and release her from his service. Things go well for her until a chaotic trip to the Pita Pit where at sunset, she starts her transformation and ends up causing a gorgon panic throughout Athens. She soon becomes guilt-ridden for living a lie and willingly reveals herself as a gorgon to Hercules, hoping he'll accept her. But Hercules immediately accuses Medusa of wanting to turn him to stone, hurting her feelings and bringing her to tears. Hercules tells Icarus what happened, and makes the mistake of referring to Medusa as a freak. Angered, Icarus asks if Hercules is gonna cut off Medusa's head, put it in a purse, if he's gonna get rid of all the freaks. Particularly the "freak" who flew too close to the sun. Hercules realizes his errors and goes to see Medusa intending to apologize and give her flowers. But when Hades learns that Hercules is the guy Medusa has a crush on, he lied to her that Hercules has come to slay her. Then he makes sure Hercules sees Medusa's eyes, turning him to stone. Medusa is heartbroken and realize that he brought her flowers to apologize, when Aphrodite appears, reminding Hades of the better part of Medusa's deal. He prepares to turn her human permanently, but she uses Hercules' shield to turn the magic on him, saving him from his petrified state, much to Hades' fury. Having learned her lesson, Medusa accepts going on a date with Hercules and asks Aphrodite for the shades, and she proudly gives them to her, enabling Medusa to safely interact with Hercules. Gallery Medusa.jpg|Medusa tending to an unconscious Hercules. MedusaHuman.JPG|Medusa as a human MedusaMidway.jpg|Medusa in mid-transformation MedusaShades.jpg|Medusa putting on Aphrodite's shades Medusa_Once Upon_a_Time.jpg|Medusa in Once Upon a Time Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:In Love Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Pure Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Anthropomorphic Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Tragic Category:Nurturer Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Unwanted Category:Female Category:Mutated Category:Siblings Category:Sensational Six Heroes